Baby It's Cold Outside
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Based off the song. Ally says she needs to get home in a storm but Austin wants her to stay. Who win win?


**Okay, I just had a stroke of brilliance. With the months approaching fall to winter, I thought of this. I wouldn't consider it a christmas one-shot, but this song is usually played during Christmas but I don't care.**

**This story involves a flirty Austin, an Ally in denial, and the awesome song Baby it's cold outside.**  
**Give it a read?**

It was Friday, November 13th in Miami Florida, and it was storming. No, it wasn't a snow storm. A snow storm in Miami has never happened. They once got a trace of snow like 30 years ago, but that's besides the point. It was a storm of rain, lightning, thunder, wind, and very cold air.

21 year old pop star Austin Moon was sitting in his apartment, firing roaring, and watching T.V. Now I know what your thinking. Why is a young, good looking, famous Austin Moon at home on a Friday night? Why isn't he out partying?

Well he's not that type of guy. Sure, he could be hooking up with a lot of female fans, but there is only one female he wants...

Ally Dawson. Ally is his best friend/songwriter/partner/and the girl he was in love with. Yeah, it's a cliche' to fall for your best friend, but whatever. The point was he wasn't going to go fool around with some random chicks when his heart belongs to one.

The problem is that Ally has been in a 1 year relationship with Elliot Callington, yuck.

He tried to erase the thoughts of Ally from his brain with a beer. What? He's legal. And it's not like he was going to get drunk, it was just to calm his nerves.

He couldn't hang with his other best friend Dez because he was out of town for some film convention, and his other friend Trish wouldn't want to hang. Ally was probably hanging out with her stupid boyfriend smelliot-

Take another drink. Austin sipped his beer again.

He started to focus on the rerun of How I Met Your Mother when he heard his doorbell ring.

He got up from his comfy chair and opened his front door to find the one and only Ally Dawson. She was bundled in a long coat, scarf, and hat, but her teeth were chattering.

"Hey Ally." He smiled, ushering her in as the wind blew at her hair. He shut the door behind them.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Austin but my car broke down like a block away. I was wandering if I could borrow your phone to call my dad to pick me up? It's a bit of a walk." Ally smiled.

"Ally, you're never a bother. And sure." He pulled his cell out of his pocket and handed it to her. "What happen to your cell?"

"It's dead." Was all she said as she dialed and put the phone to her ear. After a pause of silence, she hung up.

"No answer. Do you think you could give me a ride?" She asked hopeful.

"Sorry Al's, my car's in the shop, remember?" He commented.

"Oh yeah. I guess I'll just start walking." She said, making her way to the door but was blocked by the blonde singer.

"Well, want to hang for a bit first?" He asked, and got the yes he was looking for. He pulled out leftover Chinese from the fridge and they chowed down, enjoying that and a drink of wine.

They talked and laughed like usually, both comfortable with each other. Sadly, Austin had to ruin the moment of niceness.

"Where's Elliot tonight?" He asked. She gave him a pathetic smile.

"Oh, I uh forgot to tell you. We broke up a week ago." She said, staring at her food.

"What?" He asked shocked, trying to hide his happiness.

"Well it's no big deal. I broke up with him. I just wasn't feeling the spark anymore. But I should get going." She said in a rush, clearly hiding something.

"Al's, why don't you just stay the night, I have the guest room for a reason?"

_I really can't stay_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**  
_I've gotta go away_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**"Austin that's sweet, but I need to get home."

"But Ally, it's cold outside. And it's so stormy. It wouldn't be right for you to walk in it." He whined.

"Austin, I gotta go." She assured herself. However, Austin wasn't going to back down.

"Come on Al's it's like below freezing and I know how much you hate thunder."

**This evening has been**  
_Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
**So very nice**  
_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"This evening was nice." She commented, putting on her shoes and coat and everything she had kicked off.

Why was she in a hurry to leave?

"I've been hoping you'd drop in. It seems like you and I've been busy. You with Elliot and your career, me and my career. We haven't had Austin and Ally time." He said, making her feel slightly guilty.

"Sorry about that." She murmured, reaching for the door knob.

However, Austin felt a surge of confidence go through him and he grabbed her hands.

"Dang, your hands are ice cold." He was being honest, they were. She felt a light blush creep into her cheeks.

_My mother will start to worry_  
**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**  
_My father will be pacing the floor_  
**Just listen to that fireplace roar**

"Come on Austin, stop trying to distract me. My mom's going to be worrying. You know she's home for 2 months." Ally said, trying to focus.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He asked softly, them in a loving staring contest, making her insides tingle at the beautiful comment.

"Uh, my dad's going to pacing the floor. He knows I was planning to come over." She stuttered.

"But listen to that fireplace roar." He grinned, gesturing towards the welcoming heat.

_Now really I'd better scurry_  
**Sweetheart, what's your hurry?**  
_Well, maybe just a half a drink more_  
**Why don't you put some records on while I pour?**

"I'm sorry Austin, I really need to go." She was more telling herself than him.

"Come on, what's your hurry?" He asked, using his famous puppy dog eyes. Damn it, she was a sucker for them.

"Fine, a half a drink more I guess." She gave in. He smirked and walked to the kitchen.

"Put some music on while I get the drinks."

_The neighbors might think_  
**Baby, it's bad out there**  
_Say, what's in this drink?_  
**No cabs to be had out there**

"People are going to assume things." She said, referring to her hanging out there on a stormy night. She put a Michael Buble' C.D. She loved his voice.

"Then let them assume." He smiled. Bringing them their drinks. He handed Ally one and she choked.

"What's in this drink?" She gasped. He looked confused but then turn beat red. He had giving her his beer on accident. Ally only likes white wine. He had them in mugs so she couldn't tell.

"My bad." He said, switching their drinks. He had to take the focus off him.

"Seriously though Ally, you shouldn't be out there. It's so stormy and it's not like you could get a cab. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ally smiled, because Austin was always looking out for her. She found herself gazing at him, and she noticed Austin staring at her too.

_I wish I knew how_  
**Your eyes are like starlight now**  
_To break this spell_  
**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

Ally broke the gaze once she felt herself entranced. Austin however felt a confidence boost.

"I wish I knew how to break this spell." She mumbled.

"You're eyes are like starlight now." He said in a flirty tone, meaning every word. He sat close to her, too close for liking.

"Um, thanks." She blushed.

"Starlight is beautiful, like you. But it doesn't compare." He smiled. That made her speechless.

"Here, let me take your hat, your hairs to gorgeous to hide under it." He said, taking the hat off her head and putting it on the couch.

_I oughta say 'no, no, no sir'_  
**Mind if I move in closer?**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

"No, I uh really need to go." Ally forced out as she finished her drink.

"Mind if I move a little closer?" Austin asked, ignoring her comment and taking away all personal space.

_'I can say I tried.' _Ally thought. Who's she kidding, she didn't really try.

"Come on, you're really going to leave and hurt my pride like that?" Austin pouted, causing her to giggle.

_I really can't stay_  
**Baby, don't hold out!**  
_**Oh, but it's cold**** outside**_

_I simply must go**  
**_**Baby, it's cold outside**_**  
**The answer is no**  
**_**But baby, it's cold outside**

"Wanna dance?" Austin asked, another Michael Buble song playing. She shook her head.

"Austin, I really need to go." She insisted, but found herself letting her be led up from her seat and into Austin's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck.

"But baby, it's cold outside." He said low into her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.

_This welcome has been_  
**So lucky that you dropped in**  
_So nice and warm_  
**Look out that window at that storm**

After there dance, Ally reluctantly pulled away from Austin, finding her defenses breaking.

"This was nice." She smiled genuinely. He grinned back, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm lucky you dropped in."

"Thanks, but it's time I start walking."

"But Ally, look out that window." He told her. She did and saw that it was indeed blowing hard, and she could tell their was ice forming on the ground. She found herself getting spun into his arms again, him raising his eyebrow in a cocky way.

_My sister will be suspicious_  
**Gosh, your lips look delicious**  
_And my brother will be there at the door_  
**Waves upon a tropical shore**

"When Trish find out, she'll be suspicious." She brought up, loving the feel of Austin's arms wrapped around her.

He was content as well, not even hearing Ally's argument's anymore. Now, with the help of the fire, music, a bit of alcohol, and the dancing, he found himself staring at Ally's lips.

"You're lips look delicious." He spoke, not realizing he did. She went wide eye.

Did he just? It's not that she didn't want to kiss him-

She uh, didn't um, like him that way, r-r-r-right?

"Uh, won't Dez wonder why I was here?" She asked, desperately wanting to avoid his last sentence. He just smirked, still staring at her lips.

He was so transfixed, that he leaned down and did what he wanted, by pressing his lips to hers. It was quick, and there was no time for reaction, but it was amazing.

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_  
**Ooh, baby you're so delicious**  
_Maybe just one little kiss more_  
**Never such a blizzard before**

"Um, wow." Was all Ally could say.

"Your lips really are delicious." Austin said with a sly grin, desperately wanting to kiss her again.

"Well, I guess-um-I-uh. I need to go." Ally was in a real panic to leave now. She loved the kiss and all, but she needed to get out before she said some words she regretted.

_Oh, I gotta go home_  
**You'll freeze to the bone out there**  
_Hey, lend me your coat_  
**It's up to your knees out there**

Ally pulled herself from Austin's arms in search of her coat and stuff. Austin gripped his hair in frustration. Did he just screw their friendship up?

"Ally, you'll freeze to the bone out there." She looked cold when she got there, she would be cold going home.

"Lend me your coat." She suggested, pulling on her scarf.

_You've really been grand_  
**I thrill when you touch my hand**  
_But don't you see?_  
**How can you do this thing to me?**

"You've been grand." She said, turning to him and patting his hand. She didn't know that that sent shivers down his spine.

"But don't you see I need to go?" Ally asked. She started her way to the door.

"How can after I kiss you you just leave? How can you do this thing to me?" He asked, desperate.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
**Making my lifelong sorrow**  
_At least there will be plenty implied_  
**If you caught pneumonia and died**

"Austin, this wouldn't be good for your career." Ally stated, not sure if she meant the kiss or staying the night. Probably both.

"Who cares? And would you rather have me fearing that you'll catch pneumonia and die out there?" He asked half teasing, half serious.

_I really can't stay_  
**Get over that cold out**  
_**Baby, it's cold**_** outside**"Austin." She whined, her defenses just about to crack. Serious Austin walked over to her.

"Honestly Ally, please don't go. I love you too much to have the chance of you going out there and getting hurt."

"You love me?" She asked surprised, seeing genuine love and happiness radiating from his eyes.

"Yes." He replied honestly. Ally did the only thing she could think up. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too." She spoke, after breaking the kiss about a minute later and making a very happy Austin.

_It is kinda chilly_  
**Just stay right here baby**  
**You ain't gotta be nowhere**  
_All right, you win, ha ha ha_

"I guess it is kind of chilling." Ally grinned 20 minutes later as she snuggled up with Austin by the fire. She heard a chuckle escape him.

"Then just stay right here."

"Alright." She said, after "pondering" it. "You win."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

**I don't own Austin & Ally sadly or this song. I don't know who the original version is by but I got the lyrics from the one Lady Antebellum sang.**

**Anybody ready for the holidays? No, just me? :(**

**Review please!**


End file.
